Pups get a flu shot
Just a short story I came up with please don’t edit unless you are and admin Characters * Kailey * Rosie * Marshall * Trapper * Faith * Dodge (mentioned) * Sage * Aurora * Winter * Ash * Hershel (no dialogue) * Smokey * Bia * Ace * Lani * Shadow * Dylan * Cj (mentioned) * Summer (mentioned) Story It was that time of year again and it wasn’t joyful either. The wind carried leaves as it blew past the lookout. The tree leaves now an orange shade, other trees completely picked clean of its leaves. The pups sat at the top of the lookout with nervous looks and could be less thrilled about their flu shots… though they knew they had to if they wanted to avoid getting sick. But needles. Why did it have to be needles? The pups didn’t like the fact that their vaccinations had to be injected by a needle piercing through their fur and skin. Trapper gulped, sinking his body further into a bean bag chair. He stared straight at the elevator doors in fear knowing that at any time now, Rosie would call for her first patient. “Why?” He groaned. “I have a plan!” Lani said. “What is it? Does it involve not getting a shot?” Shadow asked. His ears twitched a bit. His sisters already got their shots a few days ago. He and his brother Dylan managed to dodge a shot the next few days, but their mother caught them this time. “Unfortunately no it doesn’t, but it helps us figure out who goes first!” “Well I know that I’m definitely not going first!” Aurora said, putting her left hind leg down, “and that’s it!” “Pups! It’s time!” All the pups whipped their heads towards the elevator doors to see Marshall walking out in his medical uniform. He was about to speak when he suddenly felt a tug on his right foreleg. “d-daddy, do I need to get a shot?” Bia murmured looking up at her father with wide puppy eyes. Marshall leaned down to her height, “I know you don’t like shots, nobody does, but we have to or else we could get really sick,” Marshall landed the rest of his body down on the ground right next to her. “I don’t want that to happen, daddy and mommy promise it won’t hurt.” Bia nuzzled the side of her father's head. She was very nervous like the rest of the other pups, but the fact that her parents were the ones giving the vaccinations made her a bit more comfortable. She let go of her dad and he stood back up. “Ok I’ve decided that In order to decide who’s going first, I’m gonna go in alphabetical order for your names.” Alphabetical order? Oh no! Ace, Ash, and Aurora had names that started with the letter A. The three shrieked and took refuge under a bean bag chair. “Aw c’mon pups it won’t hurt,” Marshall lifted the bean bag pillow. “It’ll just be a tiny pinch that’s all,” he looked at Ace. “Alright Ace your up first,” he picked up Ace and started to head back towards the elevator door. Ace didn’t seem as panicked as the others. “You're next son,” he eyed Ash. Ash’s ears drooped and his eyes dilated in horror. He watched the elevator doors close as the two went down towards his mother's nurse room. “Poor Ace…,” Winter murmured. “Well… it was good knowing you,” she patted Ash on the back gently. Ash felt his throat tighten up, almost like he couldn’t breathe. “N-no… I still have so much I wanna do!” He pulled on his ears in frustration. “Me two!” Aurora whimpered. “No! mom and dad wouldn’t let that happen!” Ash shuffled his paws. “Sorry, but… it looks like it is…” Dylan said. “C’mon let’s escape while we still can!” Lani ran to the slide only to find it blocked by some sort of pup safety lid preventing the pups from going down the slide. “That’s your plan?” said Faith. “No! This is the new plan!” “It’s too late! Our parents have blocked our ways of getting out of this one,” Smokey said. “No! We can still escape!” Lani started to pull on the safety lid. “Sage can you help me out?” Sage ran over and the two tried to force the lid off. Unfortunately the lid stayed closed shut. They tried a few more times but it was to no avail. The two gave up and let go. Sage let out a defeated sigh, “it’s no use!” he was right, their parents had grown too cautious to know they would try to escape. Suddenly the elevator doors closed and the platform started to go down, indicating that someone was calling the elevator down. “Gah! Hide me!” Ash said. “No! Because then they’ll take me!!” Aurora said. Ash ran to an empty trash bin and climbed in it, using it as a hiding spot. Aurora ran over and pulled the trash bin down. She then proceeded to grab Ash’s tail and pull him out. “No I need that spot!!” Ash pulled Aurora out. “I need it more!!” Aurora pulled him back out and suddenly it erupted into a wrestling match. The two started to vie over each other for the hiding spot. Marshall walked out of the elevator, “Alright where are you-” “I got him right here for you uncle Marshall!” Aurora had Ash pinned on his back and the side of his face pressed against the ground with one of her paws. Ash scowled while Aurora just snickered. “Aurora… c’mon! Get off me!!” Ash murmured from underneath her paw. “Nope…,” she pressed her paw down on the side of his face harder. “Oh no I decided to just take both of you…” “What?!” Both Aurora and Ash said in unison. Marshall picked them up by their collars and held them with his jaw. “Yeah it’ll be a lot faster if I take all the names that start with that letter,” Marshall explained, “so that way I don’t have to come back and forth as much,” The two squirmed in his grip and tried to break free but were unable to and they soon descended down towards the patient room and see the same fate Ace had received. (Scene change Trapper’s badge:) An hour had passed and it was now Trapper and Winter left. Everyone else had gone and got their shots. Trapper paced back and forth in the room, while Winter seemed to be a bit more calmer than him. “Oh boy… I… I can’t get a shot!” Trapper stammered and started to breath fast, almost hyperventilating. “Calm down Trapper… you don’t wanna get light headed,” Winter murmured. “I’m not light headed… just a bit panicky,” Getting shots was going to the vet stuff. But now it looked like it was now home stuff. “I’m sure aunt Rosie doesn’t mean to hurt us,” Winter said. “Maybe it’s good?” “Good?! It’s not good, you're getting a needle stabbed into you!!!” Trapper said dramatically. “Your not getting stab your getting pierced” “Same thing!” “It’s really not…” Kailey came out of the elevator, “Alright Trapper it your turn,” Kailey began to walk towards her son. Marshall had asked her to get Trapper. “No!!” He tried to run around her, but was quickly snatched up by her. “W-winter! Help me!! Do something- a-anything!!” Trapper shouted back, begging for his cousin to help as he struggled in his mother's grip. “S… sorry I’m just a p-puppy and I can’t really do that much,” She shrugged and grinned anxiously. “Nooo!!!” Kailey walked into Rosie's patient room and placed Trapper on the table. Trapper looked around the room, no sign of Rosie. She must’ve gone to get a fresh needle and the medicine. Trapper rubbed both his forearms nervously “Mom, why do I need a shot?” “You wanna get the flu?” She lifted an eyebrow at him. “N-no…” “Well then that’s why you need to get a shot, your sister and Dodge already got theirs,” His mother sat down in a chair and grabbed a magazine from a small square table. Trapper groaned and let out a shaky sigh. Still rubbing the side of his forearms. Rosie came walking into the room carrying a steel tray in her mouth. She placed it right next to Trapper. The mixed breed pup scooted away a bit from the tray. “Hi Trapper! How are you doing today?” Rosie asked. “I… I-I’m good…,” “Are you ready to get your shot?” Rosie grabbed a cotton ball and poured some ointment onto it. “Can I use the restroom first??” “You can hold it,” Kailey said firmly. Trapper stared at his mother and gave her some puppy eyes, “don’t make me hold you down Trapper,” she said firmly again. “You’ll get a Lollipop if you go through with it,” Rosie said trying to calm down Trapper. “O… ok,” he muttered with his ears half way pinned back. “Great! So which forearm do you want it on?” “R-right…” Rosie wiped the cotton ball on his right forearm. Trapper shivered at the touch of it. She picked up the needle, which caused Trapper to yelp, adrenaline started to rush through his body. “It’s just gonna be a tiny pinch,” Rosie lifted Trapper’s forearm up a little. Kailey grabbed her son’s paw to try and comfort him. “Ok… and one, two, three, done!” Rosie let go of Trapper’s forearm and tossed the needle into a waste container. Trapper looked to his right, “w-what? Just like that it’s over??” “Yup!” Rosie smiled and put a blue police bandaid on the spot where she injected the medicine in. “And you wanted to make a big deal out of it,” Kailey smirked. Trapper blushed a bit, “it kinda did hurt though…” he gently rubbed his police bandaid. “Well that’s because your muscles tighten up, making it difficult for the needle to get through,” Rosie explained. “Here’s a Lollipop just like I said,” she handed him a blue raspberry lollipop. “Thank you,” he got off the table and walked out of the room. When he got out he saw Winter and his aunt Tundra exiting the elevator. “You survived!” Winter beamed. “Yup.. I did,” he chuckled. “Did it hurt?” “A little bit,” he licked his lollipop, “but I guess I was making a big deal out of it…” “You’re telling me” “Ok I’m gonna go watch tv with the others now,” he walked off towards the TV room. When he got to the room he found all his other pup pals watching Apollo the super dog. Ace turned his head around, “Look who finally made it,” he watched Trapper walk through the doorway. “You know… it wasn’t that bad getting a shot,” Shadow had a smile on his muzzle. “You seemed pretty panicked when uncle Marshall called you,” Aurora snickered. “Says the one who was trying to hide” “Ok but you were totally freaking out!” She remarked. “Oh yeah?” Shadow and Aurora started to wrestle on the ground. “Ow!” Shadow yelped, “maybe we shouldn’t wrestle after getting our shots…” “Yeah it does hurt,” Aurora said. The pups just sat there in the room watching Apollo there was silence except for the TV making noise of course. It wasn’t long before Winter came into the room “You guys wanna play pup pup boogie?” “Ok!” The pups all said in unison They all jostled back to the elevator and up towards the top of the lookout. Smokey laggard behind since he was dragging his brother Hershel to the elevator. The lazy pup didn’t seem to mind one bit. All the pups played and cheered for the ones competing against each other, and everything was back to peace.… “I’m so glad we got that over with,” Sage let out a sigh of relief. “I know, I hate shots, glad we don’t have to do it again,” Trapper said. “Um you guys do release we’re gonna have to get them again next year right?” Ace butted into their conversation. The smiles started to fade away from their muzzles. The two groaned and sighed. “I really… really… hate shots…” Category:Rosie Category:Kailey Category:Pup pup puppies! Category:Lost and found: SmokyxKailey pups Category:Marshall Category:Flu vaccine Category:Flu shot Category:PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Puppies Category:Marshall’s pups Category:Next generation Category:Rocky’s Family Category:Chase's Family Category:Zuma’s Family